Orihara
by Israel Pena
Summary: Three brothers must set aside their differences in order to defeat a powerful enemy, even if that enemy is family. Each are gifted with powers, but will they be able to succeed or fail? Original story with original characters. On Hatius
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1: The Beginning

Skyzor, Trystan, and Neo looked up to see their older brother Kazuto, now going as Wrath. "Join me, and we shall bring peace throughout the world," said Wrath. "Peace means no chaos. Why would I help you destroy my favorite hobby?" asked Trystan. Wrath shook his head. "You are foolish. Chaos is what killed our mother and split this family apart," Wrath answered back. Skyzor walked up to Kazuto and looked straight at him. "Your way of peace is only fear," said Skyzor.

Wrath looked at his three younger brothers. They would always get into fights with each other. They would disagree and insult one another. He was like that too, but he has a goal now. He wasn't going to allow someone to stand in his way of accomplishing that goal. He would destroy any obstacles, even if those obstacles were his flesh and blood.

"I'm giving you guys another chance to join me and help support my cause," stated Wrath. Neo looked down. "Sorry Kaz, but not me," he answered. Skyzor looked at Neo before looking back at Kazuto. "No way Kaz. I'm not helping you," answered Skyzor. Skyzor smirked as he saw the anger in Wrath's eyes. Wrath sighed and looked at Trystan. Wrath knew Trystan is an unpredictable person, but he also knew that Trystan hated Skyzor.

"Well Trystan. What do you say?" asked Wrath. He looked at Trystan and waited for his response. "Go to Hell," answered Trystan. Wrath scowled. He gave his brothers the opportunity to bring peace to the world, yet they rejected the offer. They'll have to pay the consequences of their choices. "Very well," said Wrath. "You'll all regret the choices you have made today. Be prepared to face Wrath." After saying that, he turned and left.

**5 years ago**

Skyzor Orihara sat on a bench at Trinity Academy. It was a school for people like him and his brothers. He watched the view of nature that was right in front of him. He couldn't help but notice a bunch of girls surrounding and adoring him. He knew the girls were there, but they didn't bother him.

Skyzor wasn't into relationships and romance didn't appeal to him. He would, once in a while, entertain the girls and give them a smile. He would chuckle as they fainted because of his smile. He looked at the field that was in front of him. It was study hall, but for him, it meant to lay back and relax.

He raised his hands behind his head, allowing two girls to sit next to the 18 year old. They giggled as he smiled at them. He didn't know why they were attracted to him. He was intelligent, but he would use that gift to get people into fights. He figured that it was his good looks and charm that gave him the girls' attention.

He looked up and saw Trystan. Trystan was two years younger than Skyzor and basically hated him. Skyzor noticed that Trystan wasn't alone. There was a girl with him. He would always see that girl with Trystan, but he couldn't figure out why. Unlike Skyzor, Trystan was willing to be in romantic relationships. Skyzor decided not to care and went back into entertaining the girls around him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hurry up Violette. We should not be late," said Trystan. "Yes Senpai," answered the girl. Trystan smiled. He loved it when Violette would call him that. A few weeks ago, Violette Rein came up to Trystan and asked if he could be her senpai. She was new to the school, but that wasn't the main reason she asked him. She had the same power as Trystan, which was the power to control shadows. However, Trystan was more powerful and was clearly a master.

She saw him use his power on a couple of boys who were throwing rocks at a cat. She was amazed at his power and found herself blushing just by thinking about him. Now, she was learning from a member of the famed Orihara family. She basically adored Trystan and everything he did, she believed was perfect.

As Trystan continued to walk, Violette stopped. "Uh Senpai?" she asked. "Yes?" Trystan asked back. Violette thought of the words she would say next but decided that she wasn't ready. She needed to prove herself first. "Never mind," she said, "Okay," he said. He turned and smiled at her. "If we're late Violette, I won't treat you to some candy." Violette's eyes widen. "Yes Senpai!" she shouted. She ran up next to him, and they continued to their destination

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasume waited at Orihara Manor. She was planning a party for Kazuto because he aced his midterm exam at MW University. She was putting up the decorations while waiting for her four sons to return home from school. It was hard being a single mother of four.

She became a single mother when her husband, Joseph Orihara, died from a strange illness. Despite the total amount of magic that Trystan knew at the time, he couldn't be saved. She later learned that the illness can be passed down from one generation to the next. After Trystan tried and failed for the last time at saving his father, she quickly had him tested.

Trystan was tested negative. It turns out his magic is strengthening his immune system at a daily basis, growing stronger as he age. However, she wasn't so sure about Skyzor, Kazuto, and Neo inheriting the disease or not.

After decorating the entire living and dining room, Kasume rested on the sofa as she waited for her sons to arrive home.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This is my first story. It's an original story with original characters. Feel free to give advice. I am a rookie after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Party Time?

Kazuto lied down on his bed in his dorm. He had nothing better to do now that testing was over. Kazuto Orihara was a tired man. No one told him that college was going to be difficult. MW University was one of the few colleges that students of Trinity Academy would go to. Just like the rest of his family and the people at the university, he has extraordinary powers. He has the power to create acid rain, control air pressure, and power vision.

His vision allows his to see through walls, see from far distances, and not be blinded by smoke, bright light, and absolute darkness. However, those abilities won't be useful if his eyes get damaged in any way. Also, he needs absolute concentration when controlling acid rain and air pressure. He cannot afford himself to get distracted. Because of that, he would become anti-social.

He wouldn't go to any parties that his "friends" would invite him to. Being an Orihara brings respect, but it also brings too much attention. Kazuto sighed. Things have not been the same since his father died. Kazuto knew Trystan tried his best, but he thought his brother could've done better. He started thinking about his family.

Skyzor was only five years younger than Kazuto. He has the ability to control the element of fire. Not only that, but he can also fly and project his body at different places. However, project himself requires Skyzor absolute concentration. It would leave his real body vulnerable.

Kazuto thought about Trystan. His second youngest brother had the power to control the element of shadows. Kazuto believed it was an amazing power, but he couldn't help but notice that Trystan was a bit darker than he used to be. Trystan also has magic. It was surprising to the family that Trystan was the only member to possess that ability.

Trystan's other power is mind control. All three of those powers make him dangerous, but Kazuto wasn't sure if Trystan was a threat to anybody or not. He always distance himself from the rest of the family. He would always see his brother with a girl.

Then Kazuto thought about Neo. He was the youngest of the family, only four years younger than Trystan. Neo was born only a few months before their father received that illness. Neo grew up not knowing his father. Kasume would always tell him stories about her and Joseph Orihara.

Neo has the power to control the element of earth. Just like Skyzor, Neo also has the power of flight. Yet, he was inexperienced and a bit naïve. Kazuto believed, however, that Neo has the potential to be a great leader. He would always see Neo lead his band of misfit friends.

As Kazuto was deep in his thoughts, he heard a buzzing noise coming from his pants. He took out his phone and saw that he received a text from Skyzor. _Bro, get over here now. Mom has something for you. We're all here. Well, most of us._ As Kazuto read the text, he thought what his mom has for him. He got up and walked out of his dorm, heading towards the manor.

'Mom did everything for us since Dad died,' he thought. 'I'm not going to let her down.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasume looked at her two sons who stood in front of her. "Did he receive the text?" she asked. "He's on his way," answered Skyzor. "What about Trystan?" Kasume asked as she turned to Neo. "He didn't answer back," he replied.

Kasume sighed. She knew that Trystan was being distant towards them, but she hoped that he would show up. Seeing his mother's sadness, Skyzor spoke up. "We don't need him. He's a jerk who doesn't love his family. He doesn't need to be here."

"Don't talk about your brother that way!" Kasume shouted. Both Skyzor and Neo stood there stunned. "I know that he doesn't seem happy being with us, but he's just having some trouble. He's still guilty about not being able to save your father." "Face it Mom. He doesn't love us. He's going to leave us at the first chance he gets," Skyzor replied.

Kasume didn't know what to say. She wanted to prove Skyzor wrong, but she couldn't help but acknowledge his words. It was a mother's job to find out what is wrong with her children and fix that problem. She knew that she needed to help Trystan, but she didn't know how. She decided to wait for her two remaining boys to come home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow Senpai, you won again!" Violette was amazed as she saw Trystan continue to win more money. They were at a casino named Leprechaun's Hideout. She would always accompany Trystan here. Piles of coins flooded out of the slot machine Trystan was using. Violette bent down and started picking the coins.

This was the only place that Trystan enjoyed himself. He hated Skyzor, he couldn't stand Neo, he didn't see Kazuto as a brother, and he couldn't look at Kasume in the eyes any more. The only person that Trystan is comfortable is Violette. She respected him and saw him as more than a member of the Orihara family. Trystan took out his phone and looked at the time. He knew it was already time.

Playing slot machines, cards, and rolling dice may win Trystan countless amounts of money, but they weren't the main reason he would always come to this casino. The real reason why Trystan would come to this casino was because he was part of an exclusive group of the casino. The name of the group is called the Game Club.

The Game Club was a V.I.P. group that only the best members of the casino can join. The people in the group would usually hangout and chat. They would also snack on food and play games. It was basically where the members can just be themselves and not worry about anything.

Trystan was able to get into the casino by using mind control. Now as a member of the casino, he used magic to win games and earn him tons of money. All of the winnings attracted the attention of the Elite. The Elite were the top members of the casino and were the leaders of Game Club.

The Elite consisted of Sean, Jesse 1, Jesse 2, Ken'yu, Steven, Thorn, Abigail, and Pride. All members of the Elite have powers of their own. Sean is the leader of the Elite. He is able to read the minds of others, create force fields, and predict an opponent's next fighting move, as long as it's some form of martial arts or hand to hand combat.

When Sean first met Trystan, he used his mind reading powers to see why Trystan was winning so much. While he didn't like the fact that he was cheating, he decided to allow Trystan into Game Club and into the Elite. However, Trystan is not allowed to use his powers in Game Club meetings.

Jesse 1 and Jesse 2 were two very different people and were not related. The only thing they had in common was that they shared the same first name. Jesse 1 has the power to control metal, while Jesse 2 had the power to control electricity. Jesse 1 has short hair and more weight. Jesse 2 had shaggy hair and less weight.

Ken'yu has the power of telekinesis and the ability to heal others. Just like Neo, he also has the ability to control earth. Ken'yu was born in Japan, but later moved to the U.S. When he met Trystan, they instantly became friends. The Japanese native is known to be calm and serious, but he would sometimes joke around. He also started teaching Trystan Japanese.

Steven is quite intelligent. He is known to quickly build any type of technology. He is also a skilled hacker and is known to create computer viruses. Thorn is the oldest of the group. He is the only person in the group to be in their twenties. He is actually a werewolf and once transformed, he has enhanced strength, speed, agility, and a healing factor, as long as he isn't wounded by any silver weapons.

Abigail is the only female of Game Club, or she used to be until Trystan insisted that Violette joined. Abigail has the power to control blood. It is a rare ability, and she can only control her own blood. When she first saw Trystan, she immediately took a liking to him. However, when she realized he's Violette's senpai, she knew she would have some competition.

Pride is the most arrogant of the group. He is known to have the ability to control ice. He would always boast about how he would win games, only to lose. Nevertheless, he can be a cool guy.

"Okay Violette, let's cash in these coins. After that, we can go to the meeting," said Trystan. He was certain glad he joined Game Club and became the newest member of the Elite. "Alright Senpai," replied Violette. She is so happy whenever she sees Trystan happy. She just wished she can be the cause of that happiness.

Once they exchanged the coins for a large sum of cash, they entered the elevator that would take them to the Game Club room. Violette blushed as she realized how close she is to Trystan. Trystan received a text from Neo, asking him to come home. Trystan looked at the message before deleting it. "Something wrong Senpai?" asked Violette. "Nah. It's just nothing." Trystan answered back. The elevator door opened, and they both entered to the large room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skyzor scowled. He knew Trystan wouldn't arrive. 'He's probably just screwing around with that girl of his,' he thought. He always wondered why his mother continues to love him. Skyzor actually cared about his mother. Whenever Kazuto was busy with college, Skyzor would help his mother in whatever she needs.

He knew he wouldn't be around much longer to help her, so he thought that at least Trystan or Neo would. However, guessing that Trystan won't be an option, Neo would have to do.

Skyzor wants to go places. After he graduates from Trinity Academy, he plans on traveling around the world. In order to do that, he must make sure that his mother is in the right care. Kasume seems a bit more fragile now that Joseph Orihara died. Skyzor already lost one parent. He didn't want to lose another one.

15 minutes after he texted Kazuto, his older brother arrived. However, Kasume decided not to join the party and continued to wait for Trystan. Skyzor couldn't stand seeing how his younger brother is hurting their mother. He decided that when Trystan comes home, he would punish him severely.

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is finally done. Things are about to become intense between Skyzor and Trystan. Please feel free to review. Also, give me some advice and ideas on how to make the story better. I really want to do my best on my first story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3: New Friends

Trystan was laughing, having the time of his life. Pride and Steven were telling jokes that made the whole members of the Elite laughing. Thorn was eating snacks at a fast pace, but there was plenty more left for the rest. Ken'yu watched as the werewolf stuffed his face with cheese puffs.

"Slowdown will ya?" asked Ken'yu. "It's like you haven't eaten in days." "We werewolves have a higher metabolism than you humans," Thorn answered back. While Thorn wasn't in werewolf form, he was still intimidating in human form. "Just because you're dating my sister, doesn't mean I'm not going stop being strict with you," stated Ken'yu. "Lighten up will ya? Pretty soon, we're going to be family," replied Thorn. Ken'yu thought about calling Thorn his brother-in-law and what the experience will be like. He got up and went to get a soda.

Sean and the two Jesses started having a discussion about a new anime. Most of the members of the Elite, including Trystan, were anime enthusiasts. Watching and discussing anime were one of the things they would do in Game Club.

Trystan was listening to the conversation. Violette and Abigail were sitting next to him. Both smiled at him while glaring at each other. Both have been trying to win his affections. "Senpai, would you like another Dr. Pepper?" asked Violette as she grabbed a can. "Sure," he replied. She gave him the can as he started drinking.

Abigail wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Trystan, you shouldn't just drink a soda. You need to have some pizza too," she said. She grabbed a slice pizza and gave it to him. "Thanks," he said. He smiled as he was enjoying getting respect. While Trystan wasn't looking, Abigail stuck her tongue out at Violette. Violette glared, but then she thought of an idea.

"Senpai, can I rest my head on your shoulder?" she asked. Before he could answer, Violette wrapped her arms around one of his and rested her head on his shoulder. Abigail, clearly not liking being beaten, did the same thing. With both girls holding on to his arms and resting on his shoulders, Trystan realized he couldn't move. 'Great. Now I can't eat my pizza and soda. On the bright side, this feels pretty comfortable,' he thought.

The rest of the Elite were watching the scene. "That guy is so lucky. He already has his own harem," said Steven. Ken'yu watched in amazement. "He has to tell us his secret," he said. "I don't think he has any secrets," Sean said. "Basically he's the reason why those girls fell for him." The rest of the male Elite members watched as the two girls cuddled with Trystan. Trystan now realized that because he is in this position, he cannot have his food.

"Does he know that both girls are in love with him?" asked Jesse 1. "Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't," answered Jesse 2.

"Eventually, he has to choose one of them," replied Sean. "Maybe we should make a bet on who he chooses," suggested Thorn. "That's a great idea!" exclaimed Steve. "Shush! "Keep it down." Ken'yu told Steven. He turned to Thorn. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"This is a Game Club located in a casino. All bets are legit." Said Jesse 1. Jesse 2 turned to Sean. "What do you think Sean?" he asked. Sean was thinking. He looked at girls, who were each trying to pull Trystan towards them, but instead, they were both pulled towards him.

Sean finally made his decision. "Let's make the bet."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neo watched the party. He wouldn't call it a party though. The guest of honor, a.k.a. Kazuto, didn't look like he was having a fun time. His mother invited some of Kazuto's "friends" over to the party. He wouldn't call them friends though.

Neo observed the interactions between Kazuto and his so called friends. They all try to hang out with him, only to be rebuffed. Neo doesn't understand why Kazuto has to be anti-social. Neo has friends, Skyzor's always followed my numerous girls, but he also has his own group. Even Trystan isn't alone, but he always goes to places, especially on Fridays.

Neo once tried to follow Trystan, but his older brother used his shadow powers to restrain him before going. Neo looked over and saw his mother at the front door. Kasume was still waiting for Trystan to come home. She didn't want to join the party until he arrives. Neo couldn't look at her in that state.

He went to the kitchen. He wanted to get his mind off the situation. He opened the refrigerator door and grabbed a juice box. "Not enjoying the party huh?" Neo turned around and sees a person who appears to be a boy. "Uh…who are you?" Neo asked. "Sorry about that. Where are my manners?" the boy said. He smiles. "My name is Schrödinger."

"Oh….So why are you here?" asked Neo. "I was invited here," answered Schrödinger. "But you look younger. You can't possibly be a college student," said Neo. "I stopped aging when I turned 14," replied the young college student. "Oh. I didn't know. Sorry," the Orihara apologized. "Nah, I get that a lot. So what's your name?" asked Schrödinger.

"My named is Neo," the young Orihara answered. "Nice to meet you Neo," replied Schrödinger. "Thanks," said Neo. "Let me tell you my story," said Schrödinger. The young college student explained that he was an orphan because his parents abandoned him. "I'm so sorry that had to happen to you," said Neo. "Don't sweat it man. It's not like you're my parents," replied Schrödinger. "Still..." said Neo. "How about this? We become best friends. Us against the world. Right?" asked Schrödinger. Neo thought for a while then took out his hand. "Sure," he replied. Both boys shook each other's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skyzor watched as his youngest brother made a new friend. Neo has the talent of making new friends. College students surrounded Skyzor, asking him numerous questions. Skyzor answered most of them with yes and no as his responses. He can now understand why Kazuto doesn't hang out with people his age. College students were so annoying!

As Skyzor looked around, he saw Kazuto talking to two girls. One of the girls was actually Skyzor's age. She had a bored expression on her faced. 'That's interesting,' Skyzor thought. 'The first girl not to like being around an Orihara.' Skyzor continued to watch the interaction between his brother and the older girl. Skyzor then turned away and continued to answer more questions.

An hour or two later, Skyor had a bored expression on his face. He had literally nothing to do. "So you're not having fun huh?" Skyzor turned and saw the young girl behind him. "No," he replied. "This is the first time I've seen the great Skyzor Orihara not having a smile on his face," said the girl. "How do you know who I am?" he asked. "We have different classes, but I've always seen you constantly surrounded by hordes of girls," answered the girl. "I see. Who are you?" asked Skyzor.

"My name is Norma," said the girl. "I was brought here against my will by my older sister, Aiko" "Why?" asked Skyzor. "My mom is working, and my dad is in jail for domestic violence. My sister brought me here because she doesn't believe I have a social life, which I honestly don't care about," she said. "Skyzor wanted to ask more about his dad, but he decided against it. It was too personal.

"I have to say. You aren't like most girls I know," said Skyzor. "That's because I would never waste my time over constantly staring at some guy. I have to do much more important stuff," replied Norma. "Well I'm glad you're not an annoying fan girl who constantly invades my personal space," said Skyzor. "Looks like you are a different person than I thought," said Norma.

"Really? How?" asked Skyzor. "I always thought you were a self-centered, stuck-up, spoiled, arrogant, selfish prick. I guess I was wrong," said Norma. "You're such a smart girl Norma. Looks like I'll have to keep an eye on you," he said. "Thanks, but flattery will get you nowhere," she said with a smirk. Skyzor was confused with her response but shrugged it off. Now he began thinking on how to confront Trystan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Elite are playing their favorite board game, _Risk_. It was a game that Trystan can show off his intelligence and strategic mind without the need of neither magic nor mind control. The highest amount of players allowed playing were six, so Violette, Abigail, Thorn, and Pride did not play but are watching the game. Trystan has already conquered most of Asia and all of Australia, while Sean has conquered all of North America and half of South America.

Trystan and Sean are considered rivals when it comes to _Risk_. Sean sees Trystan as a worthy opponent and someone who needs to be eliminated as quickly as possible. Trystan sees Sean as a dangerous opponent and should not be messed with due to his experience. Both were making sure that neither would invade. Both of them have the look of determination as they decide what their next move shall be. Both Jesses were allied with Sean while Steven and Ken'yu were allied with Trystan.

Jesse 1 was the first to be eliminated as it was always fun for everyone to eliminate him first. Steven has Africa and a little part of Asia. Ken'yu was trying to make sure Skyzor doesn't take the rest of his territory in South America. Luckily, he has his spoils with him. Jesse 2 has all of Europe and is at conflict with Steven. It was always common for Africa to get into conflict with either Europe or South America in this game.

Several hours later, Trystan was walking Violette back to her house. During the game, Sean managed to eliminate Ken'yu and was growing stronger. Trystan had no choice but to take away Steven's territory in Asia. Jesse 2 took advantage and eliminated Steven. While Trystan did have his spoils from Asia and Australia, he couldn't handle two opponents at the same time. Sean defeated Trystan after the latter eliminated Jesse 2.

"Don't worry Senpai. I'll know you'll defeat them next time," said Violette. "I know I will Violette," said Trystan with a smile. Violette blushed and smiled. She was squealing on the inside. "Let's go now. I don't want to bring you home late," said Trystan. "Okay Senpai," she replied. She was so happy to be near him as they continued to walk closer to her house. When they finally stopped at her front door, Violette decided to do something extreme.

"Senpai?" she asked. "Yes Violette," he responded. She took out a permanent marker from her pocket and grabbed Trystan's arm. "What are you doing?" he asked. Instead of telling him, she responded by writing her name on his arm. "There. Now everybody knows that you are my Senpai," she stated. Trystan didn't know how to respond. Then, Violette did something that was unexpected.

She wrapped her arms around Trystan's neck and brought it towards her. She pressed her lips together and kissed the side of his neck. She deeply blushed instantly upon impact. While she kissed, she gave it a little suck which made her blush harder. Trystan was also blushing as he did not expect this from her. She finally let go and stood there smiling while still blushing. Trystan did know what to say, but he was stunned. "Okay, bye Senpai!" She immediately went inside her house after saying that, leaving Trystan alone and confused.

Trystan finally arrived at Orihara Manor. He was still trying to comprehend what just happened between him and Violette. When he got inside, Trystan saw his mother sleeping on the couch. Not knowing why Kasume was sleeping on the couch, he simply shrugged it off. He went to her bedroom and came back with a blanket, which he wrapped her with. Feeling tired, he decided to go to his bedroom. When Trystan opened his door, he saw Skyzor sitting on his bed. "Hello brother," Skyzor greeted. "We need to talk."

**Author's Note: Chapter Three is done. Skyzor and Neo both made a new friend. Violette probably did give Trystan a hickey. I can definitely assure that Skyzor and Trystan will have a mini fight next chapter. Who will win and who will be left humiliated? Please write reviews so I can make this story top-notched. See ya at the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4: Confrontation

"Why are you in my room?" asked Trystan, clearly angry that his privacy has been broken. "More importantly," Skyzor said. "Why do you have a hickey on your neck?" Trystan quickly covered the spot where Violette kissed him. "That is none of your business," Trystan stated. Skyzor had a smirk on his face. He knew he was getting on Trystan's nerves.

"This is a pretty cool room. A bit darker than mine, but still cool," said Skyzor. The walls of Trystan's room are colored black. He had a self that contains multiple books. Half of them are manga while the other halves are books about magic. The self also contains multiple DVDs of different anime. At the corner is a safe that contains different technological weapons he had Steven built. Across Trystan's bed is a flat screen T.V. with a DVD player and X-Box hooked up into it.

"Like I said before, get out of my room," Trystan stated, but a bit louder. "There is something that I have to discuss with you first Trystan," said Skyzor. "What is it?" the younger brother asked. "Why weren't you at the party?" Skyzor asked. "Because I was actually doing something fun," said Trystan. "Why would I come to the party? I can tell it was no fun being here." "Mom was waiting for you," Skyzor replied. "You practically let her down." "Mom sees me every day! So what if she doesn't see me for one whole day?" responded Trystan. "She wanted you here be here and you refused!" Skyzor stated.

"I don't need this. Get out of my room!" Trystan demanded. "Not until you apologize to Mom!" replied Skyzor. "I'll apologize in the morning. Now get out," said Trystan. "We're not done here yet," said Skyzor. Trystan, knowing he has no other option, gave an evil smile. "You're right. We're not done here." With that being said, he disappeared into the shadows. "Trystan!" Skyzor yelled out. Suddenly, a hand came from the shadows, grabbing Skyzor's leg from behind, and pulled him in.

Skyzor found himself outside. He was on the street that was in front of the manor. He didn't see Trystan anywhere. The streetlights were on, but Skyzor knew that with light, come shadows. He knew his younger brother was hiding among the shadows, but he doesn't know where. Suddenly, Skyzor felt a sharp pain from his right leg. He looked down and saw two shurikens, made out of dense shadows, sticking from it. Soon, the shurikens disappeared. Skyzor had to prepare himself. He knew Trystan was going to hurt him, probably kill him too.

Four more shadow shurikens came right at Skyzor. He immediately shot fire at the shurikens, causing them to disappear. Skyzor covered his arms and legs with fire and flew up. He knew he would have the advantage in the air. More shurikens were thrown at him, but Skyzor dodged them all at great speed thanks to the boost of his fire. "Come out Trystan! Don't be a coward!" Skyzor yelled out.

Trystan stepped out from the shadows. He looked up at his older brother. "Looks like I'll have to fight you head on." Chanting a spell, Trystan levitated up into the air. Skyzor gave a smirk. "Looks like you need your magic to copy me." Trystan rolled his eyes. "Why would I want to copy you?" He shot a blast of energy at Skyzor. Skyzor shot a ball of fire at the blast, but when they collided, the blast exploded. Skyzor then felt a sudden pain. "Magic is a very dangerous and powerful tool. I would be careful if I were you," Trystan stated.

Skyzor took the advice. He knew Trystan is dangerous. He'll have to find a way to defeat him. Trystan shot more magic blasts, but Skyzor dodged them instantly. It was now Skyzor's turn to attack. He shot dozens of fireballs at Trystan, only to see them blocked by a magical barrier. 'I need to get a hit on him,' Skyzor thought. 'But how?' Skyzor thought of a risky idea, but he had to get his brother to drop his guard.

Skyzor flew at Trystan at great speed. Trystan didn't know why his brother would rush at him but decided that it didn't matter to him. He shot another magic blast, but much stronger than before. Skyzor received a direct hit, causing him to crash behind a couple of trees. Trystan smirk. "Well that was easy. I didn't expect him to fall like that." He turned and levitated towards the floor. All of a sudden, a dagger flew past his head, hitting a tree. Trystan spun around. "What the?"

Skyzor stood there, holding another dagger. Trystan has always been fascinated with weapons used by samurais and ninja, while Skyzor preferred to use knives and daggers. Trystan threw more shadow shurikens, but Skyzer leaped over them. The elder brother then rushed at his younger brother. Trystan created a sword with his shadows and rushed back at Skyzor. Skyzor raised his dagger, preparing for the attack.

Trystan swung his sword, but his older brother was able to duck. Skyzor slashed his dagger, but Trystan was able to jump back just in a nick of time. Shadows struck at Skyzor, but he jumped before they can get to him. However, Trystan saw this as an opportunity and leaped at his older brother. He swung his sword but instead of drawing blood, the weapon simply went through Skyzor. 'What the?' Trystan mentally asked.

The Skyzor that stood in front of him dissolved. 'Body projection!' Suddenly, Trystan felt a burning sensation on his back. He turned around and saw Skyzor throwing more fireballs. Tentacles made out of shadows attacked Skyzor from behind, but he used a blast of fire to destroy them. Skyzor threw more fireballs, which Trystan was barely able to dodge.

He can feel the pain on his back made by Skyzor's fireball. Skyzor was also feeling pain, made both by the shurikens and the magic blast from earlier. "Stand down Trystan. I don't want to continue hurting you," Skyzor stated. "Well, I'm prepared to continue hurting you," Trystan responded. Skyzor sighed. He shot a massive fireball at Trystan, who responded by shooting a magic blast. The collision of the attack created an explosion that sent both brothers flying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasume woke up startled. She swore she heard an explosion nearby. She sat up and realized she was covered with a blanket. She was the last person to fall asleep, so she concluded that Trystan must've come back. She rushed to his room, only to find it empty. She went to check the rooms of her other sons. Neo was still asleep, but Skyzor's room was also empty. When she went to Kazuto's room, he was awake, but groggy.

"Mom. What's going on?" asked Kazuto. "I don't know," Kasume replied. "Skyzor and Trystan are not in their rooms, and then there was this big explosion. I wonder if they're okay?" Neo walked out of his room. "Mom, why are there bright lights outside?" "What bright lights?" Kasume asked. "There are bright lights outside. I can see them from my window. They're mostly orange, but there are some purple and black too," Neo replied. Kasume rushed to her son's room. Through the window, she could see the lights. "Oh God….."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Skyzor and Trystan dragged themselves up. They were panting hard and looking at each other. Trystan formed another sword and walked over to Skyzor. Skyzor glared. He got into defense position. His hands erupted with fire. Suddenly Trystan's sword melted and began covering him. Soon, Trystan was covered in shadows as if they were armor. He continued to walk over to Skyzor. The elder brother ran and raised his fist. Trystan got closer.

When the flame covered fist came towards its target, it was simply caught. However, the flames grew bigger, making Trystan let go of his brother's fist. Skyzor threw another punch, but Trystan managed to block it with his arm. Trystan went for a kick to the gut, but Skyzor jumped back. However, this gave Trystan a chance to shoot a magic blast at Skyzor. The elder brother got hit right at the chest. Trystan smirked. His brother was lying down defenseless. As Trystan was getting closer, Skyzor quickly sat up and shot a fireball at his younger brother's face. While his face was protected by his shadows, he was blind at the moment.

Taking advantage, Skyzor flew up. He started shooting fireballs at Trystan. The shadow armor was protecting Trystan from the attacks, but it was getting weaker. Suddenly, Skyzor collapsed to the ground, knocked out. Trystan was surprised but fell to the floor as it some invisible force forced him to. Just like Skyzor, he passed out. "Wasn't that a bit too rough?" A female voice asked. "Nah. They needed to calm down," replied a young male voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Skyzor woke up. He was in his room. He sat up and looked around. He suddenly felt pain in his chest. He remembered that he took two of Trystan's magic blasts at that area. He lied down again. He closed his eyes and thought why they fought. All he wanted was for Trystan to apologize to their mother, but he decided to fight. He couldn't look at his mother in the eye. The thought of her two sons fighting each other would be unbearable for her. The door opened and Neo walked in. "Are you awake?" he asked. Skyzor opened his eyes. "Yes," he responded.

"Why did you two fight?" the youngest Orihara asked. Skyzor sighed. "I don't know. I asked him only to apologize to Mom, but he chose to fight instead," he answered. Neo couldn't understand why his older brothers fought. Things haven't been the same since Joseph's death. "Where's Mom?" Skyzor asked. "She's with Trystan. He got pretty bad burns. Especially on his back," His younger brother answered. "What about Kazuto?" "He's getting some more medical supplies." Skyzor looked up and stared at the ceiling. Why did all of this have to happen?

"Well, I can't get up."

"Mom said you have to stay in bed."

"Can you at least get me something to eat?" Skyzor asked. "Sure," Neo replied. After that, Neo left in order to get his brother a drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can you tell me why you two were fighting?" Kasume asked. "He provoked me," Trystan replied. "How did he provoke you?" his mother asked. "He was in my room even though I told him to get out," he answered once again. "That was no reason for you to fight him," Kasume responded. "I believe it was," the shadow user replied. Kasume sighed. She didn't know how to handle the situation. Their fight practically scared her to death. She began to believe that she was a terrible mother.

Trystan has some pretty bad burns. It was his back that had the most damage due to that fireball he was hit with. He couldn't lie down on his back, so he lied down on his front. His mother had already applied ointment on the burnt skin. He was full of anger that the fight was interrupted, but he decided to let it go for right now as he is weak at the moment. He sighed. He was tired, and he wanted to see Violette. Then again, he realized he'll scare the poor girl with his injuries.

"So, where were you last night?" Kasume asked. "I was out with some friends," Trystan answered. "Oh. Why didn't you bring them to the party?" the female Orihara asked. "No offense Mom, but I don't think they wanted to come to a lame party," her son responded. "The party was lame because you weren't here. I've been waiting for you to arrive," Kasume said. "I didn't want to go to the party anyway Mom. Just forget about it. It's already too late," Trystan replied.

Kasume looked up, silently praying to Joseph for help. Trystan was already becoming a handful, and she needed help. Skyzor is going to be a problem for her too due to the fight. She exited Trystan's room and arrived at the living room. She found Neo watching television. Kazuto arrived through the front door a second later.

"How are they?" He asked. "Trystan is doing fine but still acts out," Kasume answered. "Same with Skyzor," responded Neo. Kazuto looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose. His two younger brothers fought each other with their powers and ended up injured. He didn't know whether they went insane or what. "I'm going to talk to them," Kazuto declared. "I don't think it's a very good idea," Kasume replied. "Still, they need to know that their actions are hurting this family," he replied. Kasume sighed. She knew he was right. Hopefully it wouldn't cause more trouble.

**Author's Note: Chapter is done. It took a while to plan out the fight between Skyzor and Trystan and the results and aftermath of the fight. Please follow this story. Reviews would be awesome. Until nexttime. **


End file.
